


Red Robin Returning

by Bluebritt5



Series: Returning to gotham [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Molestation, Pregnancy, Rape, Self-blaming, Triggers, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebritt5/pseuds/Bluebritt5
Summary: TIm is settling into Gotham before going out as REd Robin.chapter 1 is basically what he has done in last four months when he was not going out as Red Robinchapter 2 is the last time Tim went out as Red Robin internationally and the only time he worked with a Bat in those four monthschapter 3 is a continuation of 2chapter 4 will probably be short. it will cover Tam and Tim conversations about things that are kept from Batfamily until laterchapter 5 will be when he first goes out as the new red robin in gothamother chapters and details to be written later.





	1. setting up

**Author's Note:**

> please note there are descriptions of rape in chapter 2 and mentions of child abuse in later chapters. if you need a brief synopsis of chapter 2, I can do that for you. I will also place one at beginning of chapter three when I post it.

Chapter 1  
Red Robin has not set foot in Gotham since the night Bruce was pulled from the time stream. He had spent the last 6 months settling into Gotham and doing some international investigating.  
Tim has completely redesigned his suit. Instead of a full cowl that covered his hair (that villains loved to make fun of by calling him condom head), his new mask is like a domino covering his eyes and nose. It is set up with many different modes and tech that should be helpful with him being a solo act. 

His suit was equal parts red and black. The colors flow well enough to hide where he had extra pockets and storage built into the suit. It was lined with Kevlar and had fingerprint and sequence key patterns to remove any part of the uniform or mask. The sleeves went all the way to his wrists and had seamless latches to connect to his gauntlets. His tunic looked to flow seamlessly into his tights, but it was latched together as well. The tights went all the way down to his ankles.

His boots were steel toed, high topped, and black leather. They secretly extended his height by at least two inches, due to the depth of the soles needed to hide his emergency equipment. His left boot sole hides a collapsible bo staff, while the right had a mini stash of belt gadgets that included a lock pick set. This bo staff would piece together to make a simple staff about four feet long. His gauntlets held minicomputers that could project a screen or be the screen depending on the level of privacy he was wanting. These computers were top notch and were programmed to rival the Bat computer. 

He did keep the same design for his utility belts. They were yellow and crossed each other to make an X over his chest. The symbol in the middle RR instead of the robin. It was filled with a multitude of new and old gadgets. On the front clipped two grapple guns and an expandable bo staff. One grapple gun was modified to shoot his pellets at long distances and serve as a backup geapple. He had a second bo staff hidden in between his shoulder blades. The bo staff stored on his belt would extend out to the full length of his body with a flick of his wrist and if the button in the middle was hit against his knee it would break apart to become escrima sticks. There was another button that would allow the bo or sticks to become electrified when it was pressed. His second bo staff would expand to the correct size with a flick of the wrist but did not become electrified or break apart. 

Tim’s favorite part of the new design was the cape. It appeared to be the extra long black cape that he had in his original Robin suit, but with the flip of switch on his belt it would turn into wings that he could use to glide around on. He had tested it some, but not enough to classify it as anything more than a last-ditch option. RR did not want to be pushed from a window without the extra back up plans again. 

Tam helped Tim in setting up the old movie theater in Crime Alley as Tim’s new perch, with his nest below ground. The top floor was his perch. It had everything he and Tam needed to live their daytime lives in the public eye. It had an enormous open kitchen. In Tim’s opinion the only appliance needed was his very complex coffee maker, but Tam insisted on the full kitchen. It had stainless steel, full sized appliances with a bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. There is a small dining table to the side of the kitchen that can be turned into a larger table if need be. There is a door from the dining area that has a small room that barely fits the washer and dryer. The dining area also leads to the balcony. The living room has a Tv on the wall across from the kitchen that way it can be seen from in there as well. It has a couch, love seat and armchair in a semi-circle facing the TV. These are made from light brown suede. In the middle is a small coffee table that has a top that can be raised to be at a comfortable height for working or eating from while sitting on the couch. 

There are three bedrooms and two baths on the other side of the kitchen. The two smaller bedrooms have a bathroom situated between them that is accessible from the living room. It is a simple bathroom with a standard sized bath with shower, sink, and toilet One is set up as a spare bedroom with work out equipment in it. While the other it set up as an office but has a bed that can be pulled out of the wall if needed. The bedroom farthest from the front door, and living room is the master suite. It has a king-sized bed with plenty room for the two bed side tables. It has a giant walk in closet that has two dressers and rows of clothes hanging up. The master bathroom is also attached to the closet. It has a shower big enough for three people and a jacuzzi bath. Double sinks take up the wall across from the shower, while the toilet is in a small room of its own across from the bath. 

The floor below the perch is filled with 3 fully stocked apartments that each have one bedroom, one bathroom, and a mini kitchen/living area, with a communial laundry room. Tim's plan is to allow other vigilantes, in their civilian identities, to use as needed. The ground floor was the parking garage for the apartments above. It currently has Tim’s Honda civic, his motorcycle, and Tam’s Mercedes parked in it. Anyone entering the building would need to enter through the garage. There is a regular door to the right of the garage door. The entire building is wired and save guarded from unauthorized users. It is a complex system to break into and could be quite painful to try, as it will shock intruders who force their way in. 

The hidden basement housed the nest. It had everything Tim needed to run his vigilant night life. He custom built and designed his computer it was second only to Oracles. His security system rivaled Cyborgs (who is a walking computer). There are contingencies for his many plans and details for each case.  
There are two main entrances to the nest. The concealed garage entrance that comes out three blocks from the old theater and the hidden elevator that can come from the everyday garage or the perch master bedroom. There are two other entrances to the nest, but these are only to be used in extreme situations. All entrances require voice, weight, and password verification to get through them. The two hidden ones also require face and fingerprint verification. These can be assessed from the alley behind the theater and from the laundry room in the perch. 

When Tim comes out of the elevator entrance he is in an open area on the opposite side of the mats. The computer and science equipment are to the left and the fully stocked and functioning med bay is to the right. Although, the med bay cannot handle the same level of care as the Batcave can. To the right of the mats are the weights and work out equipment and above the mats are acrobatic equipment that are high enough to avoid being in the way of training matches. To the left of the mats is where two Red Robin motorcycles are parked along with a small two-seater RR car, that can be used in case of medical emergency. All three vehicles can drive themselves to a beacon or to the nest if needed. 

Tam and Tim also set up many safe houses around town that can function as a quick need to hide low. Each one has nonperishable food and a small amount of medical supplies including antibiotics in many forms. These houses also had some spare sets of civilian clothes for Tim, Tam, and in varying other sizes but gender neutral. They each had a couch that could turn into a bed and air up mattresses with sheets and bedding for four beds. The kitchen had a stove, microwave, refrigerator and random pots and pans. The bathroom had towels and random assortment of supplies. 

They also continued to run Wayne enterprises to an amazing degree of success. Wayne Enterprises has flourished under their care. The profits are through the roof and they have many projects underway to help increase these numbers. Tim has successfully kept them out of the weapons business and from joining in any unsavory business deals or partners. He also got Drake industries up and running again, so that it can function on its own but without taking profits from WE or vise versa.  
Tim helped get Wayne Enterprises to go internationally, which lead many to believe the travelling he did the year before taking over was in preparation for this move. In reality, it helped to hide his vigilante activity abroad and that of any other Wayne family international travel.

The one thing Tim did not work on was his associating with the family. This past 6 months he had only interacted with Black Bat once, and with the Wayne’s only as needed for WE or press stuff. If they called or texted, he would help with what they needed (looking up data, planning a public appearance, do a press conference to cover up a scandal or something along those lines), but never would he meet them outside of the public eye. 

While he had not been out in Gotham as a Vigilante, he had been out internationally in the old Red Robin costume, but only once. All other cases he discovered he would send discretely to other heroes to take care of, and Luckily after this one appearance Red Robin had not been needed. He had a lot to do as Tim Drake-Wayne on top of dealing with the aftermath of that horrible experience abroad.


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim goes to Paris for a case, and ends up getting assaulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you get triggered or do not want to read this chapter here is a brief summary. spoilers!!  
Tim and Tam go to Munich to open a new division of WE. Tam stays to distract press, while Tim goes to Paris investigate a serial killer. turns out to be assassin tournament. he meet a girl named Promise, who claims to be trying to stop the tournament. he suspects she is lying. he gets jumped by an assassin, because he has become the final target. Promise kills the assassin. then uses her hidden Meta power on him to knock him out. Promise and her sister rape Tim so that they can get pregnant and use that pregnancy to get in with the League of assassins. They planned on killing him as well so they could get the prize of ultimate assassination knowledge, then taking his corpse to Ra's so he could resurrect him, rape him, and train him to take over. Cass showed but before they could kill Tim and saved him. tournament ended with the door exploding and a voice telling Tim he was impressive and how they could not wait to challenge him again. Cass ended up cuddling Tim why he cried, and she muttered counters to all of his self deprecating thoughts.

Chapter 2  
About a week after bringing Bruce home, I discovered a case in Paris that involved an underground assassination tournament. It was in early July, so I was hoping to avoid another birthday by going to Munich to set up a WE division in the city. I could spend time getting it set up and running, before sneaking off to Paris to investigate. Black Bat could join me later, after she finished training her replacement from Batman Incorporated. She was moving back to the Gotham area on a more permanent basis, so she could be closer to Stephanie and the family. 

Tam had refused to let me go on my own. She did not want me to miss celebrating my birthday this year, since last year was spent alone searching for Bruce (this was before even Ra's had joined my cause). She will go with me to help with the WE part of the trip.  
After we get everything running smoothly, she will be staying to make it look like we are spending a vacation in Munich before heading home. Her only requirement was that I must be back in Munich with her on the 19th so we could celebrate my turning 17 together before we head home to Gotham. 

With her request in mind I slipped out of Germany and into Paris on July 11th under the name of Alvin Draper. I stay in a hotel that is above an entrance to the Paris catacombs. I spend the first night and the following day collecting data without going out at night. 

On my first night out as Red Robin I run into a girl who claims to be investigating the assassinations as well. Her name was Promise, and she said her family were “bad people” who have participated in this event since it had begun. She claims to be trying to shut it down for good, and kill the man who had killed her father, Mikalek. Mikalek is rumored to be in this tournament. 

Promise is a woman who is in her late twenties. She is well endowed and wears a tight leather suit that left nothing to the imagination. It is black leather with black straps to hold her ammo, knives, supplies, and guns. She has holsters on each hip that hold a 9mm Barretta 92FS in each one. Her suit is short sleeved, but she wears gloves covering her hands and fingers. Her skin is tanned with her blonde hair hanging loose at shoulder length

She and I spend the next few nights following leads and trying to discover a way into the event. I was still suspicious of her as her story is not lining up. She says she is trying to shut the tournament down but has too much inside information to not be involved. I decide to play along, since it was getting me further in the investigation. 

“This has been going on for as long as the catacombs have existed. These tunnels are the way assassins must reach their target and the final target must be killed in front of an ancient doorway so that his blood will fill in the designs and unlock the door to the winner’s chamber. Once inside the winner will be awarded their prize of the ancient knowledge of assassination. None of the winners ever speak of the reward or knowledge gained, it is kept in strictest secrecy. There is also a council that watches the competition and will let competitors know when they have been disqualified, eliminated, and of their next assignment. No one knows how they know what they do, but they appear to be able to witness every assassinating and keep track of all related information. This event takes place every decade. The final round is set between 2-3 assassins. Sometimes only one will make it to the last rounds and there have been times that there was no winner as the final target was able to escape. Assassins are not allowed to go after each other.” Promise was telling Tim all this like it was something everyone should know already. 

My suspicion was only raised by her insider knowledge. We had been going back and forth across Paris chasing after assassins and trying to get our own invite in, always arriving a few minutes too late to stop the murder from taking place or to catch the murderer. Since this event had started at the first of July, one person had been murdered in the early morning hours of each day. The time of deaths for the first 17 victims was between 0100-0300. 

This morning will be the morning of the 18th, according to my research this tournament will end this morning. We need to stop it tonight (not to mention Tam will kill me if we do not leave for Munich by 1600 that same day). That is why I have called in back up.

Black Bat is still hours out of town, and I plan on sending my location to her once she is close enough or if trouble arises. Promise does not know that Black Bat is coming, I am not sure I can trust Promise yet. 

I had found out last night (after Promise had left) that the last target of the contest would need to be brought alive to the catacomb’s door. Also, I discovered that all the targets had been a hinderance to the assassin way of life. From a government official who was working to make it harder to slip between countries unnoticed to an activist who was trying to outlaw carrying any weapons within the city. It occurs to me that I may be the final target. A vigilante or hero would be the biggest threat to assassins.  
After this research, I worked out a plan with Cass. When she gets here, we will ditch Promise and go to the catacomb door, where Cass will kill me and let my blood open the door. Due to this plan I had to use a few bags of my medical back up blood (I will need to remember to replenish these). They are in his pouches on the Red Robin uniform. I also built a button into the back of the suit between my shoulder blades that will allow a blade to appear in the front of his chest. I built Cass a collapsible katana and left it hidden at the airport. That way she can grab it when she lands and head straight to me. 

Promise and Red Robin were moving around Paris looking for the only known assassin left in the contest (if my theory was correct there would be a second one). We had been moving around checking all the known entrances to the catacombs, when we were attacked. 

The man attacking us was in a suit that covered him from his hair to his toes it was a dark blue suit with lighter blue pouches that circled around the man at waist height. His suit also had red googles that covered his eyes and a red circle with a white dot in the middle on his chest. The suit was armored and padded to help hide the body shape of the wearer. He wore combat boots that would make his kicks painful.

He jumped from the roof of a building I had just swung under. He landed on me causing the grapple line to go taunt and drop us onto the building directly below. I hit hard on my left shoulder but rolled as best I could with a grown man landing on top of me. It was very painful, but luckily my shoulder was not dislocated, and he had hit mostly on my back, and it felt bruised more than anything. 

Immediately, I was on my feet and turning to face the man. The man was huge, at least a foot taller than my 5’ 6”. I reach for my bo staff. This will be a hard battle. The man has more weight than I do and with my bruised back and shoulder my movements could be limited.  
Gun shots rang out and the man fell to the ground. Promise had shot the man 6 times in the back. 

When she had lowered her gun and placed in back in her holster, I approached the body to see what I could discover from his body since asking him questions was no longer an option. 

“So, this was Mikalek?” Tim placed his fingers to the man’s neck to confirm he had no pulse. His chest was not moving, and the bullet wounds were made in deadly accuracy. Two had hit in the same spot on where his heart is, a third was slightly to the left of those, and three more to the head.

“Yes. Now my blood debt to avenge my father is complete.” Promise said as she walked over to look over Tim’s shoulder. I reached and hit the button that would send my signal to Black Bat. I had a bad feeling about this.

As I turned to look at her, she continued speaking. “My blood debt to my sister on the other had is a different matter.” Her hands were glowing black and her eyes had turned completely white.

She swings her fist at me. I dodge the full power of the punch, but it still grazes my left side. I feel myself flying back against the chimney behind me before I pass out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I awake, I am in the catacombs but not at the door yet. My hands are chained to the wall above my head, this is aggravating the injuries I received from Mikalek jumping on me. The side where Promise grazed me still burns, like I had been in a fire fight. 

“Glad you are awake. My sister wishes to use you to open the door in the catacomb and to help us to gain standing with Ra’s al Ghul.”

“What does he have to do with any of this?”

“With our father being murdered, our organization is falling apart. We will need the knowledge from behind the door and a gift to the Demon Head if we are to join his League of assassins. Even though we are the Daughters of Acheron, who worked in conjecture with the League many times, it is not enough for him to let us join.”  
The woman who spoke was older then Promise but could still be in her late twenties or early thirties. She appeared to be of Asian decent with waist length black hair. Her cape was wrapped tightly around her and covered her from her shoulders to her bare feet. 

“When did Ra’s decide that I would be more important to him dead? And how are the two of you sisters when you look so different?”

“We are half-sisters.” Promise says as she steps back in front of him. They both activate their Meta powers. Great meta human villains. Their hands appear to be covered in black flames and their fingers now look like claws. The difference is where Promise’s eye turns completely white, her sister’s eyes turn black and have lines of black spreading out from her eyes. Definitely genetic relatives. The fire also explains the pain in his side. 

“Our father was Acheron. The black fire assassin.” Ah that is the reason they need extra incentive to be allowed in the League, Ra’s does not like to have Meta human assassins as that makes a subordinate have an advantage he does not have. “First, I will obtain life from you, then we will kill you at the door and obtain the knowledge of ultimate assassination secret. Afterwards, we will take your body with us to Ra’s and he can resurrect your body and have his fun, while I will grow your heir.”

Great so they are going to rape and murder me. Then take me to Ra’s so he can resurrect me and rape me again as he trains me to be another replacement. Why am I always replacing other people? At least I am no longer needed in the Bat Family. I wonder if they will even notice I am gone. Well Cass will since she will be arriving soon. Oh no, Tam! I can not let this happen I need to focus. I need to get back to Tam. 

The Daughter of Acheron begins approaching me, dropping the robe to reveal she was completely naked. She was just as fit as her sister, but my mind was racing to find ways to prevent this. I needed to find a way to stall them long enough for Black Bat to arrive.

“You really think Ra’s al Ghul will be happy with you if you kill the one, he has designated as his heir?” I try to appear unfazed by the idea that this unknown woman is going to rape and murder me. “What is your name by the way? How old are you? Do you realize I am underage right?” Please Cass get here soon! I do not want my first time to be this way. I want it to be with Tam.

The woman just laughs. “Since I am the oldest you can just call me the Daughter of Acheron. You will not be alive long enough for it to matter much anyways.” She ignores his other statements and begins to try and strip him. I begin to buck and throw her off using my hips and legs. All this accomplishes is her growling in frustration.

“Promise help me strip him.” DoA puts an end to the bucking by straddling my hips and placing her full weight on my upper thighs as she sits on me and pins my legs together with her knees. Where are you Cass!

With the two of them unlatching my suit and holding me down they get the top of my suit separated from the bottom part too easily. They pull my tights down enough to help hold my thighs together and still expose my member. When I get out of here, I am going to fix that.  
Promise moves to hold my ankles in place as her sister begins to stimulate me. 

DoA starts with running her fingers along my jaw line and down my neck. Her fingers trace my neck down to my nipples which she circles and simultaneously begins licking and kissing the lines her finger traced down my jaw. While her hands move down to trace my abs her lips slowly move to my nipples. She nips and sucks on them while her hands are massaging and squeezing my balls. I can feel as the blood rushes to my penis and my erection rises. I try not to think or feel what she is doing to my body. Even a corpse can be stimulated to erection. 

I try not to feel ashamed of the fact that she is getting me hard, despite me not wanting this. It is the worst feeling ever to have no control over your body as another is manipulating it to fit their need and want. 

Her hands finally stop massaging my balls, but I know this is not over yet because she has not gotten what she wants. I feel her adjusting to slide down on top of me. She begins to grind herself against me as she lowers herself fully on taking me in completely. Her hips are twisting making figure 8s as she grinds against me. a moan escapes me as I come inside of her. 

DoA stays in place long after my orgasm has finished. I feel her clinching herself shut around my member holding in as much as my seed as she can. 

When she finally moves off me, she turns to Promise. “He finished fast enough we can probably get him going again before the deadline. That way you can get his seed too. It will give us more then one chance of actually getting an heir from him.” 

I am numb and had gone into a dazed state after the assault. So much so that I did not realize what they were talking about till a naked Promise stood over me with a cruel smile on her face. “I bet I can get him going very quickly, if we just add some pain into the equation.”

She settles down over my hips as well. I start to rock, and twist and flip her off. Not again I will not let this happen again. I had already decided I would not beg and had done well so far, but I was not going through this again. Cass where are you?!?

Her sister is already holding my feet, but still I try to get her off. Promise reaches up to my head and yanks my cowl back, pulling hair with it as she removes it from my face. “Such beautiful blue eyes you have, Timothy.”

She digs her nails into the back of my skull as she kisses hard against my lips biting them together and preventing me from biting her to make her stop. She stops kissing and begins to drag her nails down my neck and around to my chest, leave pink lines in their wake. Once in front she uses both hands to pinch and twist my nipples at the same time. I immediately feel my dick twitch. No, I can’t let this happen! Cass will be here soon; I need to hold out till she gets here. 

Promise moves her hands to my penis and grips it tight and slides one hand roughly up and down its length. Her other hand is squeezing and juggling my balls, while her mouth has taken over biting, tugging and pulling on my nipples and stomach. 

I can feel I am close to coming. I hope she does not realize, and she will miss the chance to “receive my seed,” but she is already stopping and sliding onto me. She is so tight that by the time she has fully taken me in it only take three of her rough pounding pumps to have me coming so hard I see black spots in front of my eyes. 

Promise clinches around me and sits on me until my orgasm is done. Then she quickly gets off and redresses. Her sister rises and walks over to her robe. Just as Cass comes running in the room.

I am still in a dazed state as Cass rushes in and I do not realize why she threw a Batarang that missed its target, until it hits the chain holding my hands together and onto the wall. While she is fight with Promise and her sister, I try to get my wits about me. I am leaning on the wall and pulling my tights back into there place as Cass brings a roundhouse kick around to knock out Promise. Her sister is angry and activates her powers. I grab up my bo staff from where it was laying on the floor and bring it hard against her head knocking her out. 

Cass looks at me in concern. “You ok?” I slump to the ground exhausted. She walks over to help me up and I flinch away.

“Sorry” I mumble as I reach out to accept her help to stand up.

“I take you to sleep.”

“No, tonight is the only night we can do this investigation. We only have 30 minutes to complete the tournament, but we must be close because they were going to kill me to win as well.”

I steal myself to block this experience out until we can finish this case. I look over to the daughters of Acheron. “Cass can you get fingerprints, blood samples, and tie them up? I ...”

Cass places her hand on my shoulder and nods her head as she rushes over to begin collecting the specimens and restrain them. 

As soon as she finishes, we rush to the door, which is just around the corner, but before we can get close enough to enact our plan a voice speaks out. “You have done well Timothy Drake. You are the only person to get this close to stopping us in hundreds of years. No wonder Ra’s al Ghul is so interested in you.”  
Cass and I are tensed up ready to react to the slightest movement as the voice continues. “I am sure you had plans to trick us into thinking your friend here had killed you, but we have been watching you closely. We saw her rescue you, but do not worry, you have not seen the last of us. We look forward to challenging you again.”

If we had not already been on high alert, we might have missed the light flash on just above the door. We turned and ran down the tunnel we had come from as a bomb exploded in the tunnel behind us. 

I peeked around to see it was completely blocked. There was no way to get inside the door without heavy machinery. We headed back to get our prisoners, only to discover they were gone.

Cass and I headed to my hotel room. We checked to make sure neither had any injuries from the explosion and she helped treat my injured shoulder and back. 

Then I get into the shower with it turned as hot as it will go. I scrub my skin raw as I try to get the feel of those two off my skin. Eventually I slide to the shower floor and just begin to cry. Why didn’t I see this coming? Why could I not stop them? What will Tam think of me? Will she want to leave me? Will I be all alone again? Am I really this weak? Weak, Stupid, Replacement, Whore, Slut, Idiot. It’s all my fault.

My crying turns into sobs as I realize how worthless I really am. 

Cass comes bursting in and quickly turns off the water. She gets me out and wrapped in a warm big fluffy towel. Cass walks me into the bedroom and lays me down on the bed as she holds me while I cry. She pets my hair and mutters quietly into my ear, repeatedly until I fall asleep in my big sister arms. “It ok, little brother. Not your fault. I love you little brother. You strong. You not alone. I am here. I help.”


	3. beginning of healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Tam try to help Tim to begin healing and to stop the self blame

I was warm and someone was cuddled up against my back when I woke up. It was a nice way to wake up, I was smiling until the following night came rushing back to me. My breath started to come faster and faster, as my mind began to run through everything that had happened in the catacombs.

Cass was awake and standing next to me in a matter of seconds, trying to calm me down. “Shh. You’re ok Little Brother. Shh.” She placed her hands on my shoulder as she tried to coax me to breathe with her, “in and out. Slow and deep breaths.” 

After a few minutes, my breathing was returning to normal. “Thanks Cass.”

“No problem. You brother. Love you.” Cass smiled at me, trying to get me to make eye contact with her. I was not ready to do this yet.

“Tam wants us to be in Munich before the end of day, so she can spend the whole day with me tomorrow.” I am trying to deflect and focus on tasks I can do, hopefully Cass will go along with it. “We should head that way as soon as we can. If you don’t mind, I would like to shower really quick and then I will pack while you get ready?”

“Tim. You should talk, Not ignore.”

I shook my head. “I am not ready yet. Maybe in the car or with Tam when we get there.” Then I went in the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against the door has I took breaths to calm myself.

The shower felt nice, it felt like I was finally starting to feel clean. I still had the hot turned on as high as it would go, but I did not scrub until my skin was raw and red like last night. When I got out, I was able to dry off and treat my many bruises and scrapes before the tears started to sting my eyes. 

After a few slow deep breaths, I was able to push the tears down and get dressed in my favorite Wonder Woman shirt and soft grey sweatpants. I slipped on the large red hoodie, that I had stolen from Jason over a year ago, over the shirt to help hide the marks from the chains that had been on my wrists. 

When I walked out Cass was walking in with breakfast. I could smell pancakes, bacon, and hot syrup. She sat the two containers down on the small room table. We pulled up two chairs to the table and opened our Styrofoam containers. Mine had two huge fluffy, chocolate chip banana pancakes, with fresh fruit and 2 crispy strips of bacon. Cass had gotten herself a stack of four blueberry pancakes, 2 over-easy eggs, 2 strips of bacon, and some fresh fruit. There was also a cup of hot syrup for each of us. 

We were quiet as we focused on eating, since neither one of us had eaten before falling asleep last night. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, “Cass do you think we can keep what happened to me a secret, until I am ready to tell others?”

Cass was quiet so long, I had to look up and see that she was still there. When I did Cass made eye contact with me and said “Your story to tell. I wait for you. Tam should know.”

“Thank you. I plan on telling Tam as soon as we are back with her. I tell her everything.”

We finished the breakfast in silence. I was surprised I had eaten every bite of my meal. Everyone knows I am not much of an eater. It usually takes a lot of convincing to get me to stop working long enough to sleep, let alone eat.

When Cass finished her pancakes and fruit, she signaled she was full and headed to the bathroom to shower, so they could get on the road. She had left her eggs, and I was still hungry, so I decided to eat those too. When I had finished, I packed up our stuff and carried it down to the rental car, leaving just Cass’s bathroom bag to take to the car.  
Cass was sitting on the bed when I came back in the room. “Ready to go?” she nodded and grabbed her bathroom bag.

They had been on the road for a few hours when Cass decided to try and get Tim to talk.

“Tell me about catacombs.”

“Well they were built under the city to allow servants to pass from one place to another without having to be seen by the upper-class citizens, and eventually were turned into places to bury the upper-class….”

“Not what I meant.”

“Cass, I…” Tim looked over at Cass and she was staring intently at him. With her eyes telling him that she was not letting this go. “Okay.” He proceeded to tell her all about meeting and working with Promise to investigate the assassin tournament. He told her about Promise killing the man who killed her father and then turning on Tim and attacking with her unknown meta powers. “I was stupid. I should have done better research on her. I should have expected her to turn on me. it was all my fault.”

“NO. Not yours, my fault. I too slow.” Cass met Tim’s eyes and had tears in her eyes. “I reason they got you. Should have come earlier.”

“Cass, you had no idea what was going on. All we knew was that I had a feeling she was using me to get her revenge. There was no way you could have gotten here any faster, plus we did not think it was that big of a rush. How could we have known that she would take me down into the complicated catacombs.”

Cass looked at him again. “You no idea either. Not your fault.”

Tim could see that she meant it. Plus, he had just said it himself, they could not have predicted it as they only knew she wanted revenge on Mikalek. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was not Tim’s fault.

When they arrived at the hotel in Munich, Tam was waiting for them. Tim could not be happier to see anyone, then he was when he saw Tam. He was so in love with this woman (Tim was not sure when he came to that realization). All he had thought about was if she would leave him the minute she found out he could not even protect himself from getting hurt, let alone protect her. She ran out and hugged Tim. “I am so glad you made it. I have so much fun planned for tomorrow and we fly out the very next morning to return to Gotham. Cass will you be travelling with us all the way to Gotham or shall we drop you off somewhere?”

Tam was leading them into the hotel, while waiting on Cass to answer. As they stepped through the door the press immediately started taking pictures and yelling to ask questions about the birthday plans for tomorrow. They ignored them as they walked straight to the elevator.

Once inside its Cass replied “Flying with you. Moving back to Gotham.”

The elevator doors open to their floor and the three of them got out with the car hop man who was carrying their two suitcases. He walked them to their room, where Tam tipped him and then he left to go back downstairs. 

The minute the door shut behind him Tam turned to Tim “Are you hurt? How did the mission go? Cass messaged an hour ago and said something happened and we needed to talk. I have been stressing over it for the entire time. What happened?”

Tim took a deep breath and then looked Tam in the eyes. “The mission is done. The organization found out we were the good guys and blow up their catacomb base, before we could enact our plan, but it should put them back a few years hopefully. My physical injuries are minimal and should heal quickly.”

Tim shifted to look at the floor as he continued “The problem came from Promise. The woman I told you I was working with. She turned out to be the daughter of a famous assassin by the name of Acheron. He was a meta human assassin who would occasionally work with Ra’s al Ghul. The master of black flames was his assassin title. His meta gene is hereditary, so it passed down to his two daughters. When he was murdered their entire group lost their power and the members are leaving them. They want to join Ra’s al Ghul, but he does not accept meta humans, so they wanted to get him a prize he could not pass up. The body of the man he wants as heir and the only child of that heir. Which would be an amazing prize as they planned on killing me and letting Ra's have my body for the Lazarus pit and whatever else he wants. To become just another replacement, just like I was as Robin.”

He stops talking like that explained everything. So, Tam replayed his words in his head again. “Wait Tim, you don’t have any kids.” 

She gasped and her eyes fill with tears. Stepping closer to Tim and placing her hands on his upper arms, she asked “Tim, how far did they get? Please tell me I am wrong.”

Tim raised his eyes to meet hers. Tam could she the shame in his eyes as he spoke. “I was weak and could not stop them and they got me chained to a wall. Then I could not hold them off long enough for Cass to get there to rescue me and they got me to cum twice. Once in each of them. Cass arrived in time to prevent them from killing me. I should have known what Promise wanted and been prepared. Everyone will claim I wanted it; men can’t be raped. Dick and Bruce will take my red robin suit from me, I can't protect Gotham if I couldn't protect myself! They will all blame me, and they will be right. I should have stopped it. I am so sorry Tam. I completely understand if you want to leave me. How can you trust me to protect you, if I can not protect myself. ”

“Tim! It is not your fault. It is the fault of those horrible women. They not only raped you, but they raped an underage child! You are not to blame in the slightest. If anyone says otherwise then they are idiots and will met with my wrath. I will never leave you for something like this, you had no control or say in any of that. Tim it was not your fault”

Tim gave a small chuckle. “Thank you. Tam, I do not want you to get hurt over this, these people are too strong. They are super powered or full grown, trained assassins.”

“My point exactly Tim. You are trained well, but you still have a child’s body and are not super powered or an assassin, therefore it is not your fault you were over powered by super powered, full grown adults who were trained to be assassins since birth!” Tam smirked at him and continued. “Plus, my wrath does not mean I will be the one enacting the punishment. While I have been training hard and learning to fight, I am no where skilled enough to take on any of your enemies. I will send Cass. Right Cass?”

Cass nodded. “Me or any Bat help. We family. Defend each other. Includes you and Tam.” As she taps Tim’s chest and meets his eyes.

Cass stepped forward and hugged Tim. "You not replacement. you your own Robin and you protect just fine."

Tam continued to help Cass to explain everything with words while Cass continued to use her body language and eyes to try and convince Tim it was not his fault and that the others would not blame or shame him. The two of them knew it would take time and repeated reassurances to help him begin healing and overcoming this horrible situation, but they were going to continue for as long as he needed. All three knew he would have good and bad days and that it could take years to truly come to terms with being raped, but all three were ready to start the process together.

In the end they all were able to walk through the first steps of grief to be ok enough to face the rest of the world starting tomorrow with his ill-timed birthday celebration. The girls agreed to keep it a secret from everyone else till Tim decided he was ready to tell the others. 

The next day they spent the day wondering through Munich and appearing cheery for the press that followed them through the town as Tim “celebrated” his 17th birthday.


	4. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tam and Tim's secrets are revealed most of them

Chapter 4  
When Ra’s had captured Tam from that hotel room, along with the bleeding Tim and Pru, shit had hit the fan fast. First thing Tim had to do after having surgery was to catch Tam up on his secrets. 

He told her about meeting Dick for first time at age of four and watching his parents die, and how that night was first and only time his parents took him anywhere remotely associated with fun. The only time his parents took him anywhere after that was for press appearance, galas, and dinners. His parents also rarely spent anytime in Gotham. Leaving Tim alone with his nannies from the age of 3 months until he was four. He started school when he was four and quickly, they skipped him up to first grade. This made him the youngest and smartest kid in his grade every year. His parents and teachers praised him saying he was smart enough to have skipped even higher, but the school system only allows a two-year age gap. This made all the other kids avoid him and resulted in him being bullied. He fought back with his smarts and ended up just avoid social interaction outside of school, and galas.

At the age of 6 Tim started following Batman and Robin around, as well as stocking Dick Grayson to make sure the boy was being well taken care of. Dick was the only person to have ever given Tim a hug or smile that was not paid to do so or was not posing for a camera. At age 8 Tim discovered who Robin was and therefore figured out Batman. They were Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. 

When Tim turned 12 a new robin appeared in Gotham and Nightwing appeared in Bludhaven within a year of that. Also, Jason Todd joined Tim’s class at Gotham City Prep as Bruce Wayne’s new ward at the age of 14. At the age of 15 they died, and Batman became unhinged. Tim had to step up to try and get Batman to return to a functioning setting. He went through a rigorous training with Bruce, Lady Shiva, and King Snake, before Batman allowed him to become Robin. 

Tim was 14 when he first went out as Robin and not even a month later, he because the ward of Bruce Wayne when his parents were poisoned. It killed his mother and put his dad in coma for 6 months. When is dad awoke, he had to retrain his body to walk, but he still took his son back into his care? His dad also fell in love and married his physical therapist Dana Winters. 

When Tim turned 15 his dad found out about him being robin and made Tim step down. Steph took his place temporarily. Stephanie and he had met while she was spoiler and Tim had help her with her unplanned pregnancy and dated her for a while it did not work out. Then volunteered her for Robin when he was forced to leave. Tim eventually got frustrated at being sidelines and Steph got frustrated with Bruce, so Tim rejoined as Robin in secret. 

While Tim was out being Robin Captain Boomerang came to Tim’s house and killed both his father and stepmother. Bruce official adopted Tim. Then his best friend Stephanie died, followed by his other best friends Conner (Superboy) and Bart (Impulse). And before 8 months had passed since his Father had died, Batman was believed to be dead. 

They got a double to come pretend to be Bruce until they could make it look like Batman and Bruce were not the same person. They had the battle of cowl where Jason stabbed Tim in the chest with a batarang when Tim refused to be his Robin. Dick ended up winning and becoming Batman, but Damian had just shown up when Bruce had died so he made Damian Robin and kicked Tim to the curb. Then when Tim went to tell him Bruce was alive still and needed to be rescued, dick tried to lock him up in Arkham. Jason had decided to return the favor and prevented Dick from locking Tim up. 

Tim ran to wonder girl only for her to try and talk him out of going. So, Tim gathered his stuff to go on his own. Steph showed up, turn out she and Bruce faked her death to help her escape from her father’s past and go into hiding. She also tried to convince Tim he needed mental help. He Ran from them all. He spent the first month doing research and moving his stuff out of manor and other Bat safe houses, since he was being kicked out, he wanted to make sure he would have access to his stuff when he returned. Tim bought the theater in crime alley where Bruce’s parents had died and moved his stuff in. when he found his first clue he started his world traveling, which by this point Bruce had been lost for three months and Tim had been in hiding for 6 weeks.

He began his research to find Bruce but those first two months were hard. He had to watch his own back and jump into dangerous situations to find the clues. It resulted in him making mistakes and almost getting caught by authorities. That is when Ra’s had had enough, it was the day after Tim turned 16, Ra’s came to Tim to help him find Bruce. He forced his goons on Tim, and he had to accept that he needed Ra’s help. Then they ended up in desert in Iran and two goons were killed while he and Pru nearly died now he and Tam were “guests” of the Demon Head. 

Tim told Tam all of this on the first day of recovery from surgery. He told her how they had taken his spleen, what a Lazarus pit was and how it worked. Who Ra’s was and how his league of assassins worked, and how it related to Bruce, Damain, and Talia. 

He told her how Jason had been killed, came back to life, was taken and dipped in pit, and sent back to Gotham to get revenge by killing the new Robin (Tim) and the Joker. How Jason has tried three times before finding a way to fight the pit madness. How Damian had tried to kill Tim multiple times as well, under the impression that to get is rightful place he must kill the boy who was currently in it. Then the two of them realized that Talia was the one who pointed both boys at Tim in these attempts to kill him. So, when Tim was given full reign of the computers by Ra’s that was one of the things Tim researched. 

Turns out Tim’s mother was in hiding from Ra’s al Ghul. She was his oldest daughter Jan ‘net al Ghul. Which means Tim is his oldest grandson, and true heir to the demon throne. Tim researched into all of Ra’s files and found out he had had only four children: the original White Ghost, Jan ‘net, Nyssa, and Talia. They were born in that order. 

White Ghost was his only male child, but he was lacking in smarts and fighting grace, so he was rejected. He was fiercely loyal and sacrificed himself to Ra’s al Ghul to allow him to live longer in his son’s body. Ra’s found out after taking his body that this body was born without the ability to have children, resulting in Ra’s having no more children.

Jan ‘net disappeared 20 years ago and was believed to have been killed by some of Ra’s enemies. When Tim became the new Robin, Ra’s noticed some similarities between them and researched it. It was confirmed when Janet Drake was killed by the Obadiah man and DNA was retrieved. Which means Tim is the oldest, born grandson, born to his oldest daughter. He was born naturally and is cleaver and strong. Tim is the perfect heir he has been searching for.

Nyssa was what he considers his biggest failure, because she broke off from the family of her own free will (which technique Jan ‘net did too) and she fell in love with another woman who went on to be a hero. She is currently in hiding from Ra’s and is unknown if she is still alive.

Talia is his youngest and most ambitious child. She wants to become a strong force and take over the league. She will do anything to achieve it including sacrificing her own son and his childhood. Damian was the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. She had drugged Bruce and gotten the specimen needed to artificially create a child with her egg and Bruce’s sperm. It took a few tries but 10 years ago she succeeded. He was grown in a test tube and presented to Ra’s as his first grandchild. He was trained in the league of assassin way, which explains a lot of his mannerism. 

Tim downloaded all of Ra’s files on all kinds of things so he can look them over closer once they escape from his base. But he and Tam needed to know what he wanted from them, while they were there. They needed to strategies and plan whenever they had a chance because Ra’s kept them on a tight lease. Tim taught Tam how to scan for bugs, and trackers so she could keep her room free of them. he also told her he was sorry, because she was being used as a hostage to keep him in line. 

Ra's attention was usually focused on train Tim to use the assassin's fighting style and teaching him in private the secret move that was only used by the al Ghul family line, but he had other uses for Tim as well. It had not been taught to Talia or Damian. it is reserved for the Demon Head and the heir. HE used Tim for researching and planning jobs, for finding and destroying his enemies and for running ops in the field. He had Tim trying to find Bruce and rescue him, training to take over the league and learning their history and ways. Ra's favorite use for Tim did not show up for the first two weeks of captivity. After many suggestive comments and lingering touches in inappropriate spots it became apparent to both Tim and Tam that Ra's al Ghul had a romantic interest in his grandson as well as wanting him to take over. it was getting hard to avoid his touches, if it had not been for how many other things Tim was needed for it would have been hard to prevent Ra's from trying to move any farther with these advances.

While they were in the cradle Tim helped Ra’s to plan and attack their enemies, targets and most importantly the council of spiders. Tim was involved in many illegal activities and while he did not actually kill anyone, many died due to the league being there. It was killing him that he was not able to prevent their deaths, but by him being in charge he was able to greatly decrease the amount of deaths. 

When he went out to do jobs for the league or continue his research on finding Bruce, he always seemed to run into someone from the hero world. He would have the com in his ear talking to Ra’s and up would walk Black Bat or whoever Dick had sent to try and bring Tim back to Arkham. Black Bat had just looked at him and said, “You ok?” when Tim replied with yes, she smiled and said “Glad. Stay that way. Miss you.” Then she left. Others had tried to convince him stop this foolish task and return home. He had ended up having to run from them to get them to stop trying to convince him to come back. 

The time Superboy had shown up Tim was in the middle of directing the league member across the street on how to get in and out of the building with only having to kill the main target and not everyone in the building. Luckily the task was nearly done, and the member was able to slip out while Tim talked with Kon about how he was not stopping till Bruce was found. Kon told him to call when he found him, and the Young Justice team would help him bring him back. He was the first person besides Ra’s to believe he was not crazy.

Dick had called for the darkest night issue where Tim had to rush to Gotham to help with their dead parents rising from the grave to torment them. Tim had slipped away while everyone was sleeping, so that they would not try to lock him up or kick him out. 

Every time he returned from a mission; he would rush to Tam’s room to make sure she was ok. After that he would keep her updated on everything. They became close in the 6 months they spent in Ra’s al Ghul’s lair. He told her of every fear, plan, and thought that he had, while she did the same. 

They talked about how her father always turned to her sister for the big company help and left the secondary things to her. She told him how strange it was that her father had assigned her the very important task of finding Tim Wayne.

Together they worked out how to prevent the take over of Wayne Enterprises and he gave her the flash drives with all of Ra’s data and the data stick that held the info on how to bring Bruce back. When they escaped from the cradle and destroyed all of Ra’s bases and infrastructure its scared Tam that they might not be able to escape his wrath.

Tim was able to work it out where they saved everyone and Ra’s was left with no choice but to admit defeat and leave them alone, at least temporarily. Since they have been back in Gotham Ra’s has sent ninjas after them multiple times, so far never to kill them, but always to test them. it seems Ra’s wants to make sure they will make a strong couple in this fight as well as checking to make sure they are always prepared for an attack. 

It has been 6 months since Ra’s tried his hostile takeover of W.E. and failed. But then Paris happened. Tim had taken the five and half months following the Paris trip to come to terms with what had happened and to get situated in Gotham. Now Tim was ready to have his first night out in Gotham as Red Robin, since he freed Bruce from the time stream.  
Tim and Tam had not spoken to the Batfamily outside of Wayne enterprise’s matters or the occasional news issue. They wanted to completely settle in before deciding what to do with that whole mess, let alone all the secrets and drama from when Bruce had been lost in the time stream. 

Tam and Tim had many discoveries come from the Paris issue. The first one being that they had both confessed their love to each other and Tim had truly proposed, and they were still planning on a long engagement to make sure it was not just from all that had happened. Tim had confessed that he was unsure how a real relationship should happen, so they were taking it slow. They had told Tam’s family that the engagement was officially a real thing and they had moved in together. They kept Tam’s apartment, that way they could keep the Perch a secret home from everyone. the press would not know where they truly lived or any friends or family. It helped to let them have their time to themselves to work out their relationship. 

They also discussed what they would do if the DoA real did become pregnant with his kid(s), what they would do. They had a planned worked out to find out soon, since it had already been 6 months. 

While doing that research Tim discovered the lab where Talia had created Damian. It was rumored to have more then just Talia’s experiments in it. Tim plans on looking at it in two months’ time when he goes to sneak into Ra’s compound to search for the Daughters.

Tam also wanted Tim to tell them about all the things they had done to make him feel like he did not belong in the Wayne family. Damian and Jason trying to kill him, Damian repeatedly telling him he was just a place holder and that he needed to leave since he was no longer needed, Jason calling him replacement all the time, Dick taking Robin away from him. Dick trying to send him to Arkham. Dick turning all his friend against him at the time. Dick not believing him and treating him like a child after calling him an equal.  
Bruce and the rest of the family not trying to reach out to him. Dick and Bruce neither one correcting or stopping Damian and Jason’s taunts from even before Bruce disappeared. Dick has ignored Damian’s murder attempts towards Tim. Every one of them seeming to cut him off and only use him for information. None of them have apologized or tried to make him feel welcomed into the Wayne family in a year and a half at least. 

Tim just wants to hold off facing those issues, because tonight is his first night of patrol in his new suit. It is the first time Red Robin has patrol in Gotham since Tim became him over a year ago.


End file.
